The Ring on Your Neck
by Koro2316
Summary: "I'll kill you! I'll kill the one who killed my brother!" She said with rage. "You say that but you're going to die." a boy with a red hair and a ring on his neck said. "I'm not going to... die!" The boy revived her live back. "You may only live until you kill he one who killed you."


Hey, hey! It's me Koro! I'm so excited! This is my second fanfic! Wow! Wow! Wow! I can't believe it! I made this fanfic! Anyway, please enjoy!

* * *

She laid on a grass. Her body covered with blood. She tried to look around. The land gilled with human corpes. "Damn...!" steps came near her. He looked at her pale face.

"You're going to die." He came just to say that. When he wanted to walked away, the girl said tiredly.

"I… I'm not… going to die now…! I… I have to… live…!"

"Why? Why do you want to live so much?" he asked.

"I… want to live… I haven't… avenged the death of my… brother…!"

She said while gasping and eyes full of tears.

She started to breath for the last time. She closed her eyes. She's dead.

"You're an idiot. You say that but you're already dead." He said.

"Guess I have no choice." He held his ring and the ring changed into a sword. He aimed the sword to her.

She opened her eyes for a little. She saw a sword that turned back into a ring.

"You may only live until you kill the one who killed your brother." He left her there.

"Why did he want to save me?"

 **The Ring on Your Neck**

Aomine (F/n), a young 17 years sword master. She lives for searching the person who killed her brother, Aomine Daiki.

She slashed a robber at the forest. "That's for stealing my money!" she took her money back from the robber's hand.

"Now… what to do?" she thought.

"HELP ME!" a scream came from the deep forest. She rushed to the scream. She saw a girl was going to be killed by a man. He's going to stab her with his sword. (F/n) ran to them and stopped his sword with her own sword.

"What the hell are you doing? Don't interfere!" he pushed the sword to her. "You almost killed this girl!" the girl ran away. "Ah! Wait you!" he jumped to the girl.

"Give me the thing and I will spare your life." He pointed his sword to that girl's face. The girl looked at the sword and was shivering.

"T… t… take it! Please don't kill me!" She threw the bag of jewel to him. "Hoou… thank you." The girl started to run. "Heehh… she ran away. You think I will spare your life?" he threw his sword to the girl but it was blocked by (F/n).

"I told you not to interfere!" he started to get angry.

"You're already got what you've wanted so why do you still want to kill her?" she asked.

"Why you say? Heh! Do you know this diamond?" he showed the diamond to her. "No. I don't know." "Are you really from here?"

"This diamond is from Akashi's family." "Akashi? Who the hell is he? Is he the one who told you to kill that girl?" the boy walked to the sword and held it. "Yeah. You're right." His sword turned into a ring. (F/n) surprised.

"That ring…" "Ng? What?" he looked at her. "It's nothing."

"I think I have seen that ring before? Is it when I was dead 3 years ago?" she thought in her mind.

"Your name?" he asked. "I won't tell my name before you tell yours!"

"I'm Kagami Taiga. Who might you are, chibi-chan?" her face turned red with rage.

"It's not 'chibi-chan'! but Aomine (F/n)!" with a mad tone. Kagami shocked when he heard that name.

"Aomine…?" his eyes were wide open. "Hm? What? You wanna fight?!" she swung her sword to him.

"I don't like to fight with a little girl." (F/n) started to mad at him. "I'm not… oh whatever! I'm going freak man!" she walked away.

"Aomine (F/n) huh…?"

(F/n) walked to the advertisement board. She looked there's a job that would get a reward.

"3.000.000 jewel huh… this will cost lot of fortune!" she was excited. She took the paper and went to the address.

She has arrived. "It's huge! So this is Akashi's palace…" she walked in. "Come to think of it, that man has said it before about this 'Akashi'."

Inside the palace, she saw a red hair boy. "Is that Akashi?" she asked to herself.

 _"So tiny."_ She has to look down. "So you're the one who took the job. Can you do it?" He didn't care what she said about 'tiny'. "Yes I can!" she was full of confidence.

"I'm worried if it's a girl." He said. "Don't worry! I can do it by myself!" she said seriously. Suddenly steps come near them. "I brought the jewel, my lord." He held the bag of jewel. "Ng?" they looked at each other.

"Ah! Great job, Taiga." Akashi said. The place became awkward. "Y…."

"You! The freak guy!" she pointed her hand to him. "Hah? Who are you calling me 'the freak guy'?! Little girl?" he remembered.

"Good timing. I have a request for you again." Akashi said. "And what do I get?" he said while pinching her red cheeks. "I'll give you 3.000.000 jewel." He answered the question. "What do I have to do?" asked Kagami.

"I want you to join forces with her to kill someone who steal my jewel." He quested.

"Hah? Me? Join forces with her?" Kagami pinched her even harder. "Ow! Ow! Ow! It hurt!" she pushed his chest.

"Hey Akashi! As I say it before, I dot need any help! I can do it by myself!" "Oi! It's 'Lord Akashi'!" he hit (F/n) head. "It's okay Taiga. I just have to decrease the reward." He smiled with dark aura.

"Ah! Sorry, Lord Akashi." She looks frightened. "Serve you right!" "If Taiga also don't want to join force with her, I will decrease your reward as well." He looked at Kagami with an evil smile.

"Sorry, Lord Akashi." He also looks frightened. "Wh.. What kind of person that stole your jewels?" asked (F/n). "I don't know." He answered. "That's why I asked you guys." He said.

"I… I see…" I want you to find it right now!" Kagami and (F/n) ran out the town.

"I'm not going to work together with you!" said (F/n). "Same! I dislike you at all!" they turned their backs and walked straight ahead in the different path.

(F/n) walked to the woods. "Huh! Who needs him? That damned lord! Who the hell is he?! Just a little lord who had money!" in front of her, there is a small house. It's about to collapse.

"A house? In a woods? Is this a fairy tale or something?" she went inside.

"Excuse me… Ugh!" someone hit her body with a long wooden stick. "Damn that hurts!" "Sorry! I didn't mean to do that!" a boy with a blonde hair and topaz eyes look worried.

"It's… it's okay." "Why are you here?" he asked. "Uh… well… I'm here to find a thief who stole a jewel." The boy looked surprised and he ran to his room.

"That is so not nice to a girl." (F/n) spoke to herself. "What's wrong?" "Don't come near here!" he was frightened. "Don't tell me… you're the one who stole It." he didn't answer. "Why did you do that?" she walked to the door.

"My friend is sick so I stole the jewel to buy the medicine." He opened the door. She saw a pale boy at the wooden bed.

"I don't have any choice. We're poor and we can't afford any medical needs. I don't want to see my friend looks so sad. That makes me sad as well!" he started to cry. "You…"

BRAK!

A door has just forced to open. "Taiga?!" he held a sword. The boy hurried closed the door. "Found you!" he's going to slay him. "NO!"

CRANG!

"You again!" "I won't let you kill him!" she glared at him. "Don't get in my way!" he kicked her and she fell. "You!" "Just protect that boy! I'll take care of this!" she told him to leave.

Kagami walked to her. She hurried stabbed to his left arm. She also felt the pain at her left arm.

" _Eh? My left arm…"_

"You have disobeyed the order from the lord." He stabbed her body. "AAHHHH!" she screamed because of pain. "You're weak. A person like you shouldn't been a live!" she held his sword. Trying to pulled it back.

"I… I'm not going to die now! Not today…! I… have to live to avenge the death of my brother…!" Kagami surprised. "That words…" he smirked.

"So, you're the one who was dead 3 years ago huh?" (F/n) shocked.

"How did you…" and then she realized. "I get it! That sword… you're the one who make me live again!" "Yeah it's me. Aomine Daiki's little sister." She was even shocker than before. "You damn man! You're the one who killed my brother!" she turned mad. "Right again."

CRET!

A knife hit Kagami's right arm. (F/n) spited some blood from her mouth. Kagami turned his head to the one who threw it.

"What the… hell are you doing?! I told you to protect that boy!" she said tiredly. "Who the hell are you telling me what to do?" the boy held a knife from his back. "I don't need you to protect me! I can protect myself!"

"You…!" Kagami walked to the boy slowly. The boy trembled. "I'll kill you!"

"Don't kill him!" They all looked at the door. "Kasamatsu-senpai…?" "He stole that… to buy a medicine for me… that's why… it's my fault… so… kill me…" he said tiredly. "Senpai?! What are you talking about?! Don't say such an idiot thing!" Kagami walked to Kasamatsu. "Then I won't hold back. Any last word?"

"You…" Kasamatsu looked at (F/n). "Take care of Kise for me." he smiled and closed his eyes. Kise's tears came out. "Bye-bye."

STABS!

"Heh?" Kasamatsu's eyes were wide open. "Kise…?" Kise fell to the floor. "KISEE!" Kasamatsu screamed. "Senpai… I'm so glad… that you're okay." "Why did you do that?! Why didn't you just stay away?!"

"I want you… to live, senpai…" Kasamatsu cried. Kise looked at (F/n). "Aomine… (F/n), right?" (F/n) surprised when he called her name. "Aominecchi always… talk about you…" "You… know him?" Kise nodded.

"He helped me before… and he always says… how cool to have a strong little sister like you…" (F/n) didn't say a word. "I… didn't know that he's the one who killed him…" "STOP!" Kasamatsu schold Kise. "Don't say a word! Don't you dare to die for me!"

"Nee, (F/n)cchi. Can you promise me once?" Kise started to smile.

"Will you protect senpai for me?"

(F/n)'s eyes were wide open. That smile reminds her of her own brother, Aomine Daiki.

FLASHBACK

3 years ago at a small house, (F/n) was wiping her sword.

BRAK!

(F/n) looked back. "Dai-nii?" his body was covered with blood. He fell down to the floor but (F/n) caught him. "Dai-nii?! What's wrong?! You're bleeding too much! Who did this?!" she was worried. "I… I don't have much time left… (F/n), you're strong… you can live by yourself. I know you can…" "No! I can't live by my own! Don't go!" (F/n) cried and Aomine held (F/n)'s cheek with shivers.

"(F/n)… protect yourself… for my sake, okay?"

And he closed his eyes. "DAI-NIIII!"

Her eyes turned rage. "I'll kill them!" she held a sword. "I'll kill the one who killed Dai-nii!"

FLASHBACK END

"Dai…-nii…" tears fell from her cheeks. Kise closed his eyes. "Kise…?" Kasamatsu slapped Kise's cheek. "Oi wake up! Oi! Kise! Khek…! Uwaa!" he screamed. Kagami's sword turned into a ring and he took the jewel and walked away. (F/n) hardly walked to him.

"Wait!" Kagami looked back. "You can revive people right? Please heal him! Please help him! I'll give you anything! But please, save him!" (F/n) begged.

"What will you give to me?" he glared at her. She looked down. "I… I don't know." "Then he deserves to die!" he started to walked away until (F/n) yelled him.

"My life!" Kagami stopped his steps. "I'll give you my life if you save his live!" she kneeled down.

"Hee~ your life… huh?" he walked to (F/n) and kneeled too. "How? You can't die unless you have to kill me." (F/n) looked sad. Kagami suddenly held her chin.

"Then why don't you give me yourself." "Eh? What do you mean by tha..?!" she stopped talking because he kissed her. "Mmph!" she tried to push him but he was too strong so she couldn't hold him. Suddenly, he used his tongue to kiss her. He started the French kiss and held her body.

"Sto… ngh!" she held her sword trembling "Stop!" she stabbed his body. Blood fell from his body. "I'm not scared of pain." (F/n) cried. She held her body and spitted some blood from her mouth. She also scared. "You're a bad kisser." He walked away.

"Wait! You say that you will revive him back!" "Did I say that? Anyway, that power can only revive one person until their wish came true." (F/n) shocked. "You… you lied to me!"

"I didn't say that I can revive many people right?" he left her. "Pervert! A person like you… should just DIE!"

She went back to Kise and Kasamatsu. He still cried about the dead of Kise.

"Kise…! Kise…!" he hugged Kise really tight. (F/n) held Kasamatsu's shoulder. "You…" "Sorry, Kasamatsu. It is my entire fault that he die." Kasamatsu looked down. "No. It is my entire fault. If I didn't fall sick, he wouldn't steal the jewel for me." he started to cry. "Come on, Kasamatsu. Let's go to my place. This place will collapse." Said (F/n).

"I don't want to!" he yelled. "I don't want to leave him! He's one of my special friend!" he looked at (F/n) seriously. (F/n) surprised.

"Special… huh?" her eyes filled with tears. "I… feel the same way." She cried. "My brother died 3 years ago. I'm scared that I will be alone. And that is why I killed innocent people." She hugged Kasamatsu.

"They will only blame themselves if their precious person is gone." Kasamatsu surprised. "Let it go. Let the tears go. Kasamatsu." He hugged her back. "Yeah!"

Few weeks later, (F/n) went to a clinic to buy a medicine for Kasamatsu. When she went out, she looked at the advertisement board. "It's been a week since I take a job here. Ng?" she looked there's a job that will cost 50.000.000 jewels.

"This cost way better than that tiny red king!" she took the paper and went to the address.

She arrived at Kuroko's palace. "This is it!" she went inside. She saw a baby blue hair boy. _"Why is it the entire lord look so tiny?"_ she thought. "What are you doing here?" asked the lord.

"I took your request. I'm a swordmaster, Aomine (F/n)." she showed the paper. "Aomine… (F/n)? you're Aomine Daiki's sister?" "Eh? How did you know?" she confused. "He saved my life 3 years ago."

FLASHBACK

3 years ago at Kuroko's palace, Aomine has been requested to protect the lord. And then a young red hair boy with his lord came.

"Tetsuya. This is the day that you will be covered with blood." Aashi smirked. "That will never happen. Akashi-kun."

Kagami's ring turned into a sword. He ran to Kuroko and it was blocked by Aomine. "Stay out of my way!" "I won't let you step in this place ever again!" Aomine kicked Kagami outside the palace. It was rainy there.

"Tch! You're pretty good. But," He stabbed Aomine's right arm. "Before yo die, I'll tell you my name. I'm a slayer or you can call a human killer, Kagami Taiga. And you are?" Aomine spitted the blood and wiped the blood from his mouth. "A swordmaster, Aomine Daiki. I… I won't die here! Not today!" Aomine stabbed Kagami's body.

"Aomine-kun!" "That is impossible. He won't be able to defeat Taiga." Akashi swings his sword to Kuroko but he blocked it. "What do you mean by that?" Akashi smirked. "He is…"

"Immortal."

Aomine was shocked when he saw Kagami's body was revived back. "Die!" Kagami slayed Aomine's body. "Hah?" he fell to the ground.

"Aomine-kun!" Kuroko ran to Aomine. "Aomine-kun! Aomine-kun!" hang in there!" Kagami pointed the sword to Kuroko. "You will also join him." he was going to slay Kuroko but Aomine used his sword to block it.

"You can still do it?" "Shut up…!" Aomine glared at Kagami.

"Taiga, let's retreat." "Huh? Why?" asked Kagami. "Today isn't the day. One day. He'll die with our bare hand "But…"

"My word is absolte." Kagami was afraid when he saw Akashi's eyes. "As you wish, Lord Akashi." They left.

"Sorry! I'm so sorry, Aomine-kun!" "My… sister… I… have to go to her…" he stood up. "Before that, let me cure your wound!"

"It's okay… I know that I won't… last long…" he started to walk away. "Aomine-kun…"

FLASHBACK END

(F/n) looked down. "I'm sorry. It is my fault that he's dead." "No. it is not your fault." She wiped her face and looked at Kuroko face. "It is his fault!"

"I'm going to kill him, for sure!"

At (F/n)'s house, Kasamatsu was lying at the bed. "… Kise…"

CREK…

(F/n) entered the room. "Aomine...?" she walked to him and gave the medicine to him. "Here is the medicine, and..." she showed the bag of jewel to him. "There's many of jewel! But why did you give it to me?" she smiled.

"I'm going to kill him." "Eh?" Kasamatsu looked confused. "Kill? Who?" "Akashi Seijuurou and... Kagami Taiga."Kasamatsu's eyes were wide open. "Kill them?" She gave him the request paper. He looked at the paper. "But why?" he asked.

"I want to kill the one that killed our precious." She turned back. "Are you really going to do this?" he asked again. "Yeah… I'm going to kill them for sure!" when she's going to left, Kasamatsu called her. "Uh… hey," she looked back.

"Please come back safely, (F/n)." (F/n) was surprised and Kasamatsu looked away with a blush on his cheeks. "You're also my… precious person so… I don't want to lose you as well." Her eyes were wide open. Tears stream from her eyes and she smiled. "Yes, Yukio!"

" _Sorry. I can't stay with you forever. My soul is the same with Taiga. If I kill him, it means I kill myself. That's why… sorry."_

The sky turned into storm. Akashi was at his favorite chair. Drinking a tea. (F/n) was at his back holding her sword. She was prepared to kill him until he spoke.

"You think you can kill me?" (F/n) surprised. Akashi used his scissors that he was already prepared to stab her body but she dodged it.

"Hee… you dodge it very quick." He smirked. "As expect from Aomine Daiki's little sister." She pointed her sword to Akashi's face. "Don't you dare to talk about my brother like you know him!" she glared at Akashi with anger.

"Uwaa… I'm scared…" he stabbed (F/n)'s body. "Just kidding." He stabbed her body even deeper. "You also want to kill Taiga, right? That is impossible." "Why?" she asked and spitted the blood from her mouth.

"He is immortal." He said with an evil smile. (F/n) smiled and giggled. "Why are you laughing?" he asked. "It's nothing I'm just so happy." She sliced his head.

" _How did she still…"_ his body was laid at the floor with his head.

"I'm also immortal." She stepped his body.

BRAK!

"My lord! I feel like that girl will…?!" his eyes were wide open when he saw Akashi's head was sliced and his body was stepped by (F/n).

"LORDD!" he screamed. "You're so noisy!" she pointed her sword to Kagami. "The next one who I will kill is you."

"How dare you… how dare you kill him!" he held his ring and turned it into a sword. 'I'll kill you!" he ran to her and he was going to slashed her. Then she blocked it.

"Like you can kill me? I'm immortal. I will only die if I kill you." She smirked. "You think that you can kill me as well? I'm also immortal." "Do you think that I don't know how?" she glared at him "What do you mean by that?"

"Just recently, I heard that immortal will dead if someone stabs the heart. Am I right?" she used a gun at her back and shot his chest. He moved back. "You're pretty good at dodging. But," she shot him again but he dodged them.

"Ahahaha! It's so exciting! I've never fought like this for a long time!" She ran to him and aimed his heart. Kagami quickly turned to his back. The bullet hit his back. "Are you… serious?" "Hm? What do you mean by 'serious'?" she smiled. "Do you really want to kill me?"

"Yes! I always want to kill the person who killed my brother." She gripped her weapon. "And now is the time!"

"But if you kill me, you'll die as well." "I don't care." Kagami smiled to her and said, "Then I don't care either." He pointed his sword to his heart. "Eh?" (F/n) surprised.

"I don't have anything. All I can do is killing people. Rather live here by my own, die is the only way." He stabbed his heart. (F/n) felt her heart has been stabbed. Kagami fell on the floor.

"So, this is death… huh?"

"It's been 200 years huh…" (F/n) eyes were wide open. "200… years?" he smiled. "I'm… immortal… remember? Everyone can't kill me unless they stab my heart. You're the… only one who figure it out…"

"Wow. I'm the first huh? I guess I'm…" she spitted some blood from her mouth and kneeled down to the floor. "You don't have to kill yourself you know. I want to stab your heart with my own sword."

"Like this, maybe your brother will be happy like this." His face became pale. "You're right…" her face also became pale.

"You're fine with this?" he asked. "Yeah I'm fine with this. I… can meet my brother after a trip to hell." She said. "Such an idiot you are." He giggled. "… You're right. I am an idiot." The place became silent.

"Nee Taiga… may I… ask you something?" "What? Speak up. I don't think I can… hang on much longer."

"What if we were born again as a human… will we… end up like this again? Or maybe… the opposite? We will have a… happy end?" Kagami didn't response. "Tai…ga? He's dead already…? What a… jerk. He even didn't hear the last word I… say… …" (F/n) closed her eyes and stopped breathing.

"… Born again… huh?" he slowly crawled to (F/n). Try to reached and held her hand. "I wonder… maybe we will… have a happy… …" his hand dropped to her hand.

" _Someday… in the future."_

600 years past.

"(F/n), are you ready to go?" a young 17 years old boy waited his sister. A young 15 years old girl ran to him.

"I'm ready! Let's go, Dai-nii!" they left the house.

"Today I will be at the same school with Dai-nii…" she looked excited. "You just excited about the boy I told you right?" she smiled. "No way… well maybe I am interested about his skill. But I really want to be at the same school with Dai-nii for the whole time!"

They arrived at school. "This is… yosh! I'm excited!" suddenly, someone fell to (F/n).

"Damn that hurt… who did this?!" she got mad. Steps sound came near them.

"Yo! Ahomine. It has been a long. Want to finish the last time?" a red hair boy with a ring chained on his neck looked at Aomine with a smirk.

"Shut up! You don't have to tell me, bakagami!" Aomine glared at him. "Dai-nii, is this the guy you told me about?" Aomine nodded and Kagami looked at her. "Who the hell are you?"

"Oi! If you dare to hurt my sister, I'll kill you!" "Hoo… your sister huh…? Your name?" (F/n) glared at him. "I won't tell my name before you tell yours!"

"I'm Kagami Taiga. And it seems like you are my _kouhai_ , chibi-chan." She turned rage. "Hmm… you just call me 'chibi-chan' huh? Interesting! No one has ever called me that." She stood up and she pointed at Kagami.

"I'm Aomine (F/n)! Remember that, freak guy!" "Oi, oi little girl. What did you just called me?"

The new live starts now!

The Ring on Your Neck, End.

* * *

So? How is it? Good? Bad? I still can't believe it I made this! KYAAA! I hope you all like it! I don't know if I would make the sequel or not. Please tell me okay?

Like and review negai?

See you next time!

Koro.


End file.
